


The Vessel

by TheDarkRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat





	The Vessel

Ocean. Sails. The salt.  
The birds  
Wooden boat  
Stiff wind  
Cold  
Stars  
Adventure  
The sea  
Whales  
Fish  
Water  
Oars dip in oars dip out  
Docks full of people  
Cargo and yelling  
Loading unloading hauling  
Back out with the tide  
The water  
The sea  
The world

 


End file.
